No es suficiente
by AnnKaro
Summary: RHR y poco de HG. Version en español de Not enough. Sólo amigos no es suficiente para Ron y Hermione. Descubre cómo se cuentan sus sentimientos!


**NO ES SUFICIENTE**

**Por: **Anna Guevara

**Disclaimer: **Derechos de autor de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece más que el argumento. Solo escribo esto por diversión, no existen fines de lucro.

**Notas del autor: **_Ok, otra historia que originalmente fue escrita en inglés pero que decidí escribirla en español, ya que es mi lengua. _

_Esta historia vino a mi de repente, de verdad, usualmente las historias vienen a mi, yo no estoy sentada en la computadora pensando que es lo que voy a escribir, de repente estoy viendo la televisión o escuchando la radio y la historia surge en mi cabeza; así que heme aquí, escribiendo esto. _

_De verdad me encanto la idea de la pelea interna de Harry en HBP (El Misterio del Príncipe) así que decidí usarla para el pobre de Ron. (A quien amo por cierto! Haha Es tan lindo!) _

_Lean! Diviertánse! Comenten!_

* * *

Ron se encontraba sentado en su cama de la Madriguera mientras Hermione miraba atentamente por la ventana. En el cuarto había caído un doloroso silencio desde que Harry había dejado la habitación excusándose que tenía que hablar con Ginny.

_De verdad la ama._ Sonrió para sí mismo. _La enana suertuda._

Hermione comenzó a pasear por la habitación; parecía estar decidiendo consigo misma sobre algo. Ron la miró sospechosamente y divertido al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" preguntó siguiéndola con su mirada. Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia Ron como si apenas se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

"Er, si…No…Si, si estoy bien" balbuceó ella nerviosamente reanudando su paseo por la habitación.

"Hermione¿estás segura? Te ves…" _Hermosa y graciosa._ Se detuvo a sí mismo antes de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. "…preocupada." Dijo con una cara divertida. "¿Hay algo que te moleste?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Er...de hecho, sí...hum..." ella paro de caminar; se quedó en el mismo punto unos cuántos segundos y después, suspirando profundamente, camino hacia Ron y se sentó frente a él. "¿Ron?" preguntó casi en un suspiro mirando sus manos.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él nerviosamente. _¿Por qué esta tan cerca¡No puedo ni pensar!_ Ella levantó su mirada hacia él y lo miro directamente a los ojos. _¡Perfecto¡Ahora no podré hablar correctamente!_; pensó él pero aún así no bajó la mirada.

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo ella seriamente. _¡Rayos!_

"¿Qué hice?" preguntó él tontamente.

"Nada" rió ella. _¡Merlín! Me encanta cuando sonríe... ¡Y más cuando es por mí! _"Pero tiene que ver contigo...y conmigo...tiene que ver con los dos" explicó.

"¿Nosotros¿Tú y yo?" preguntó Ron señalándose a él y después a ella.

"Sí, tú y yo" repitió ella tímidamente. _Esto no es bueno…_

"¿De que se trata?" preguntó él tratando de ocultar el temor en su voz sin éxito alguno.

"Bueno, es solo…" contestó nerviosamente.

"Hermione, estas comenzando a asustarme… ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ansiosamente. Ella regresó la mirada hacia sus manos sin decir nada.

"Hermione, en seis años de nuestra amista jamás te había visto así… ¡Di algo!" demandó él. Ella suspiró sonoramente y levantó la mirada una vez más.

"¿No odias esto?" preguntó ella con un poco de frustración en su voz. _¿Odiar¿Odiar qué…?_

"¿…Nuestra amistad?" preguntó él temiendo que la respuesta pudiera ser sí.

"Sí" _Oh, no_ "Bueno, me refiero a que... ¿No odias las peleas que hemos tenido¿No odias que parezca que nunca estaremos de acuerdo en algo¿No odias que desde hace unos días no podemos hablar sin que Harry esté presente?"_Estamos hablando ahora..._ "¿No odias que si yo quiero ir a la Biblioteca tú prefieres ir al campo de Quidditch¿Qué si yo dijo blanco tú dices negro¿Qué si yo quiero ir arriba tú quieres ir abajo¿No lo odias?" ella respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de sus casi interminables - _y sin sentido alguno, diría yo -_ preguntas.

"Hermione, yo..." murmuró él dudosamente, no estaba seguro que era lo que debía decir, "Estoy perdido aquí…No se de que estas hablando¿Negro y blanco¿Arriba y abajo?" preguntó muy confundido.

"¡¿Lo ves?!" exclamó ella exasperada; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que ella sostenía. _¡Genial¡Ahora la hiciste llorar, insensible idiota!_ "¡Estamos en mundos diferentes¡Ni si quiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando!" dijo ella desesperadamente.

"Pero, siempre lo entiendo si tu me explicas…" contestó él sinceramente. Ella se volteó aún con lágrimas en los ojos. _¡Oh, Merlín¡Daría lo que sea por que dejara de llorar!_ Ella bufó desperada, enojada, se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana otra vez.

Después de varios minutos, (en los que Ron seguía con la mirada en su andar sin saber que hacer), ella retomó su lugar en la cama de Ron.

"Ron, necesito saber si, pase lo que pase, siempre serás amigo" dijo ella tímidamente en voz baja.

"Hermione, ahora _sí_ me estás asustando… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó él asustado.

"¡Por favor, Ron¡Necesito saber!" imploró ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él debatió consigo mismo por un momento sin saber que hacer; la miró a los ojos, parecía que se sentía impotente, ella necesitaba que él lo dijera, que siempre serían amigos, y él se lo diría, después de todo no era una mentira…bueno, no del todo.

"¡Por supuesto que lo seré, Hermione!" contestó sinceramente "Si no quisiera ser tu mejor amigo¿no crees que ya lo hubiera dicho?" aseguró.

"Bueno, si...pero esto es complicado..." respondió ella volteándose.

"Hermione, no puede haber nada más complicado que lo que hemos atravesado…y seguimos con vida" dijo Ron recordando todas las veces que habían ayudado a Harry en su pelea contra Voldemort

"Esto es diferente…Necesito saber si siempre serás mi amigo, no importa la que pase" dijo ella tímidamente mirando sus manos.

"Ya te lo dije Hermione…_Siempre_ seré tu amigo, no importa lo que pase" le aseguró aunque una vocecita gritaba en su cabeza: _¡Dile acerca de tus sentimientos¡Dile!_ Ron suprimió la vocecita pensando que ella no le correspondía sus sentimientos…después de todo, ella había estado con Krum y con el presumido de McLaggen.

_Pero tú estabas con Lavender._ La voz se alzó de nuevo.

Sí, pero era porque ella estaba con Krum.

_Pero tú estabas con Lavender._

¡Oh, cállate!

"No se si podré hacer esto pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que debo hacerlo, debo decirlo" dijo ella rápidamente y se detuvo para tomar aire.

¿Decirlo¿Qué es lo que va a decir¿Me va decir que ya no quiere ser mi amiga?

_¡Por supuesto que no, idiota¡Justo te dijo que no quiere perder tu amistad!_

Entonces¿qué?

_Adivina._

¿Va ella…?

"Ron, cada vez que peleábamos, en nuestro primer y segundo año, siempre me pregunte porque me tratabas de esa manera…eras muy grosero conmigo, pero después, había momentos en los que eras muy dulce, y eso me agradaba; cualquier otra chica ya se habría ido pero había algo que me detuvo, algo que yo sentía y no entendía y que quería saber que era" una vez que había comenzado, parecía que se había relajado y estaba diciendo su discurso sin parpadear. "Pero luego tuvimos esa horrible pelea sobre Crookshanks y Scabbers… ¡De verdad quería decirte que lo sentía pero tú no querías escuchar!...Después me dijiste que ayudarías con Buck- digo Whiterwings y yo estaba tan feliz de que me estuvieras hablando de nuevo pero después, en nuestro cuarto año, llegó Viktor…"

Ha, aquí vamos otra vez… ¡Vicky!

"Estaba tan feliz de que un chico por fin estuviera interesado en lo que yo quería que decidí ir con él al baile de Navidad cuando me invitó…pero tú arruinaste todo con esos estúpidos e insensibles comentarios acerca de nosotros" dijo ella enojada con el ceño fruncido, después ella suavizó su expresión de nuevo "pero después, arreglaste lo que estropeaste…Me encantó el perfume que me diste aquella Navidad" dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. "Estaba muy preocupada por ti aquella noche en el Ministerio…" ella hizo un pausa seguramente recordando la noche en la que él había sido terriblemente lastimado por aquellos cerebros. "Y después, nuestro sexto año" dijo ella con un suspiro desesperado. "¡No podía creer que estabas con Lavender!" dijo ella casi gritándole. "¿Por qué?...Esa noche cuando te vi besando a Lavender me sentí tan dolida…esa noche descubrí que era ese algo que no entendía antes…" ella lo miró a los ojos; Ron dejó de respirar.

¿De verdad va ella…?

_¡Shh!_

"Intenté mostrarte como me sentía – como me _siento_, saliendo con McLaggen, pero no funcionó…Así que voy a decírtelo…ahora" dijo ella nerviosamente.

¿Va ella...¿Va ella...¿Va ella...?

"Ron" dijo ella con un suspiro "_De verdad_ tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti…No solo como el mejor amigo que eres para mí, sino como algo más…Creo que todos estos años de amistad ya no son suficientes para mi…quiero algo más…_necesito_ algo más…No sé si tu sientes lo mismo pero…"

¿Acaba de decirme que _de verdad_ siente algo por mi?

_Sí_

¿Que quiere ser más que amigos?

_Sí_

¿Y ahora qué hago?

_¿Acaso no oíste, tonto¡Acaba de decir que cree que no sientes lo mismo por ella!_

¡Pero eso no es cierto!

_¡Eso ya lo sé, pero ella no¡Dile!_

Ron escuchó, por primera vez en su vida, a la vocecita en su cabeza e hizo lo que ordenó.

"Hermione, yo…" comenzó pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Hermione.

"No, Ron, está bien, no lo digas" dijo ella rápidamente, tristeza y decepción claramente en su voz. "Solo pretende que nunca dije eso, olvídalo, solo seamos amigos…por favor" imploró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

"No, yo…"

"¡¿No?!" preguntó ella asustada "¡Oh, Merlín¿Qué he hecho?" dijo ella llevándoselas manos a la cabeza. "¡Soy tan tonta¡No debí haber dicho eso¡Acabo de arruinar nuestra amistad¡No sé que me hizo pensar que sentías lo mismo por mi!" dijo ella desesperadamente. "Ahora no querrás hablar conmigo… ¡Nunca¡Y me lo merezco!" cubriéndose la cara con las manos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_¡Haz algo!_

¿Qué?

_Pues, no sé, talvez podrías… ¡DECÍRLE!_

"¡Hermione!" exclamó tomándola por los brazos y sacudiéndola un poco. "¡Hermione por favor cálmate y escúchame!" demandó alzando su voz un poco para que ella pudiera oírlo.

"¡Por favor, Ron¡No lo digas¡Yo sé que esto es mi culpa¡Debí haber sabido que esto pasaría!" lloró ella sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

"¡Hermione!" gritó él y ella paró de llorar. Lentamente, el le tomó las manos y las bajo para descubrir su cara; sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. "Por favor no llores" suplicó en susurro. Él limpió sus lágrimas con su dedo y ella respiró audiblemente.

Es tan linda.

_¡Está llorando!_

Sí, pero de todos modos…parece una pequeña niña, tan vulnerable…

_¡Yo se que es linda pero ella no lo sabe¡Y no lo sabrá a menos que dejes de mirarla y se lo dices!_

Esta bien, esta bien… ¡a veces eres muy molesta!

"Hermione, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso" dijo tomándola de las manos.

"Ron, yo…"

"Hermione, por favor, sólo escúchame" dijo apretándole las manos ligeramente "No sabía que sentías eso por mí…Todos estos años he sido un imbécil, el más grande de todos, tú no merecías nada de eso…No sabía porque, pero parecía que siempre estabas en mi camino…

_Eso no fue muy romántico._

¡Oh, cállate!

"Me di cuenta de que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti el día del baile de Navidad, cuando te vi con Krum, pero no quería admitirlo…así que, sí, dije cosas horribles…He tratado de esconder mis sentimientos; sólo amigos…fue por eso que salí con Lavender; no quería admitir que de verdad sentía algo por ti…No sabía si tu sentías lo mismo, después de todo tu estabas con Krum y después con McLaggen" dijo haciendo un mueca de desagrado. Ella había estado mirando a sus manos y negando con la cabeza como sí Ron le estuviera diciendo lo contrario.

"Tienes todo el derecho de no querer hablarme otra vez¡Lo merezco! Soy una idiota…"

"¡Hermione, te estoy diciendo que _sólo amigos_ no es suficiente para mí tampoco!" exclamó indignado.

"Sí, lo sé… ¿Qué?" preguntó sobresaltada.

"¡Hermione¡Te estoy diciendo que siento lo mismo por ti y no estás poniendo atención!" dijo él en el mismo tono.

"¿De verdad sientes lo mismo?" preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Siempre lo he hecho" contestó tímidamente.

"¿Siempre lo has hecho?" repitió ella sin creerlo del todo. "¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí, Hermione! Siempre me he sentido así, y siempre lo haré" aseguró él acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

"¡Ay, Ron!" exclamó ella lanzándose para abrazarlo por el cuello fuertemente. Él la abrazó acariciándole el cabello

¡Me encanta como huele su cabello!

_Sí, huele rico._

¡Cállate!

_¡Pues es cierto!_

…

"Lo siento" dijo ella tímidamente en su hombro.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él soltándola para mirarla.

"Por todas las cosas horribles que he dicho…Lo siento" contestó ella bajando la cabeza.

"¡No lo sientas! Yo sé que lo merecía…En cualquier caso, _yo_ debería decir 'lo siento' porque yo dije cosas aún más horribles…Siento haberte lastimado con lo de Lavender" dijo sinceramente. "Y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto para decirte sobre mis sentimientos" dijo mientras sus orejas se tornaban de un rojo brillante. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo justo a los ojos.

"También siento haberte hecho esperar tanto...deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido¿no lo crees?" preguntó moviéndose más cerca de él e inclinándose un poco.

¿Y ahora que hago¡Está muy cerca!

_Sabes lo que está intentando…_

¿Debería?

_¡Duh¡Por supuesto!_

Pero¿y si…?

_¡Sólo besála, idiota!_

Ron se inclinó como le ordenaron y presionó sus labios contra los de ella; no sabía si debía moverse; lo había hecho con Lavender, cierto, pero esta era _Hermione_ a la que estaba besando.

¿Debería…?

Su pregunta fue respondida antes de poder terminarla cuando Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y lo jaló instándolo a que profundizara el beso. Ron la obedeció y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso moviendo su cabeza lentamente. Ron sintió la lengua de Hermione tratando de encontrar su camino a la boca de Ron.

¡Whoa _Hermione!_

Él permitió la entrada de la lengua de Hermione mientras la levantaba y la ponía en su regazo.

"Hola" susurró Hermione cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

"Hola" susurró él mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en la de él y cerraba los ojos. "Hermione…" susurró tímidamente.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella abriendo los ojos y mirándolo ilusionada.

_¿Qué estas esperando?_

¡Lo estoy intentando!

_¡Pues no lo estas haciendo bien¡Si no lo dices ahora nunca lo harás!_

"Hermione…t'mo" sus orejas se pusieron rojas, aún más que su cabello mientras murmuraba apenas audible, pero Hermione lo escuchó y le sonrió.

"¡Yo también te amo!" exclamó ella felizmente y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente. Él la sostuvo firmemente mientras dejaba fluir sus sentimientos en su boca. Ella gimió con placer y él profundizó el beso aún más, si eso era posible.

"Ron, tú mamá quiere que… ¡Whoa!" exclamó Harry cuando entraba a la habitación. Ron se puso de pie rápidamente dejando caer a Hermione en el proceso. "¡Definitivamente _no_ quiere que hagamos eso!" bromeó sonriendo.

"¡Ron!" exclamó Hermione desde el piso. Él rápidamente se volteó para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se sacudió la ropa y se arregló el cabello sin dejar de mirar el piso.

"Harry¿por qué tardas tanto¿Hay algo malo?" Ginny entró a la habitación y miró sospechosamente a Ron y a Hermione y después volteó con Harry mirándolo inquisitivamente; él seguía sonriendo.

"Adivina que estaban haciendo cuando entre" dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pues no lo sé, podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa excepto besándose" dijo burlonamente, "Ron no es tan valiente."

"¡Hey!" protestó Ron "¡Podría interesarte que de hecho estaba besándola!" confesó deliberadamente y Hermione se sonrojó.

"No lo creo, Harry¿es eso cierto?" su hermana preguntó a Harry.

"Sí" contestó él "De hecho, si no hubiera entrado, sólo Merlín sabe lo que hubieran hecho" dijo él en fingido reproche.

"¡Oh, cállate Harry!" dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas y Ginny rió por lo bajo.

"Entonces¿esto quiere decir que por fin están juntos?" preguntó Harry brillando de alegría; Hermione volteó hacia Ron expectante.

"Pues…" comenzó Ron mirando a Hermione "…aún no le he preguntado" murmuró.

"Bueno" dijo Ginny, "creo que es tiempo de irnos Harry" dijo tomando la mano de Harry. "Debemos dejar a estos tórtolos" añadió con un guiño.

Harry, aún sonriendo, siguió a Ginny fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. El cuarto se quedó en silencio.

Parece que cada vez que Harry deja la habitación el cuarto se queda en un silencio impenetrable.

_¡No lo evadas y pregúntale!_

Cierto…

"Hermione..." comenzó él caminando hacia ella y tomando sus manos. "¿Serías mi novia¿Te gustaría compartir tu vida con el idiota más grande del mundo?" dijo sin parpadear y ella le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Sería un honor!" respondió.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó él emocionado.

"¡Por supuesto!" le aseguró.

"¿Aunque sea un idiota?"

"Pero tú eres el idiota que amo" dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Y tú eres la sábelo-todo que amo" dijo él descaradamente antes de besarla de nuevo.

**.FIN.**


End file.
